


and he cries.

by bonrin



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, the lowercase is for effect, this is short but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonrin/pseuds/bonrin
Summary: “i’m bisexual,” rin says.he says it so casually, stoically, but he's really hiding a lot of emotion and it's taking his hardest not to cry. he's not even looking at him.or in which an about to turn fifteen-year-old okumura rin comes out to his adoptive father.





	and he cries.

“i’m bisexual,” rin says.

he says it so casually, stoically, but he's really hiding a lot of emotion and it's taking his hardest not to cry. he's not even looking at him.

they're standing next to each other in the kitchen. rin just finished cooking and he'd set the stir fry in bowls. they hadn't sat down yet. yukio currently wasn't home, but he hadn't specified where he was going.

rin is about to turn fifteen in a week. he'd been keeping this secret for almost a year since he'd found out, and after doing a lot of thinking he decided to finally say it.

“ah, really?” shirou asks. 

“yeah,” the teen responds, almost with a bit of a stutter.

there's a little silence. rin can't tell what his adoptive father is thinking right now; he doesn't know what he thinks of  _ this, _ and he's frankly, quite scared.

“then i guess it runs in the family,” he says with a smile, pointing his thumb towards himself.

the raven's eyes widen, any tears that were about to flow going further back into his tear ducts. he opens his mouth, but the words don't come out. he shakes his head and finds the sound. “wh- but i'm adopted!”

“hey, who told you?!” the older man says with fake surprise, pulling his adoptive son in a headlock and rubbing his knuckles into his scalp.

rin kicked and shirou finally released him from his hold. his dad laughs while the teen rubs his head with his palm. shirou calms down and his smile turns sincere.

“no, but really. don't think that i would've kicked you out just because we're catholic and live in a monastery in japan.” he frowns, but he's not mad. “tell me if anyone gives you trouble for it instead of getting into fights, you got it, kid?”

“okay, i got it, old man! you don't have to keep pestering me about fighting people!” rin yelled.

shirou chuckles warmly. “and hey, if you need to talk about it, i'm here for you, rin.”

rin  _ totally _ doesn't sniff and choke back tears, no, he doesn't, what are you talking about?

“okay,” he says, heaving out a shaky breath.  
and he totally doesn't start crying as his dad pulls him into a hug,  _ nope _ , definitely not.

"okay."

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short but i wanted to write it? oh well!!
> 
> my tumblr is [sugurobonryuuji](https://sugurobonryuuji.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
